Jaguar God
- Without Mask= }} |-| Empowered= |imagewidth = 270px |Row 1 title = Occupation |Row 1 info = God|bgcolor = ffe600|imagetab = 1}} The Jaguar God is an ancient God who was resurrected by Yin Wi and Saber Claw using the Shadow Tiger Power Band. History Jaguar God was a powerful God who ruled around 7 million years ago, his main goal was to rebuild his kingdom, like it was in his time, with Beingal being his queen. Spellbound Yin Wi and Saber Claw resurrect the Jaguar God using the Shadow Tiger Powerband, in hopes of impressing The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin. The Jaguar God was previously in the form of a lifeless Jaguar statue. Back at the Dragon Dojo, Ang, Ling, Xuan Chi, Master Chin, and K Ho cannot find Beingal so they head over to her temple, however, they only find the wrecked Tiger Temple and assume that some sort of battle went on. They find a prehistoric talisman on the ground which Ang says was a Mayan symbol for The Jaguar God, everyone is clueless as to what is going on but Master Chin tells them to go to the ancient Jaguar God Temple located in the heart of the forest, as this would probably explain what was going on. We see Beingal tied up and being interrogated by The Jaguar God, Saber Claw and Yin Wi about the whereabouts of her shrine. The Jaguar God asks Saber Claw and Yin Wi to leave his temple temporarily so he can interrogate her on his own, when they do leave, he puts her under a spell to make her think that she is his queen and asks about everything he needs to know about Power bands. Ang, Ling, K Ho and Xuan Chi arrive at The Jaguar God's Temple, using this to her advantage, Yin Wi shapeshifts into the Jaguar God to scare them off, but this threat seems to fail. Afterwards, Yin Wi confronts The Jaguar God and asks him if Beingal has told him about the location of the shrine, he argues that she'll tell him when he wants her too, also, in this time, Jaguar God realizes that the only thing keeping him alive are the Powerbands and we learn that Jaguar God's main goal is to rebuild his kingdom. The ancient God asks Beingal where the shrine is but Ang, Ling, K Ho and Xuan Chi attack, everybody Empowers but they cannot do much as they can't risk hitting Beingal. Because of their lack of offence, they are thrown into a well, Beingal slightly comes to her senses and is upset that they were thrown into the well and explains to The Jaguar God that they were noble warriors, he apologizes and now knows the truth. When they come back up from the well, they all attack The Jaguar God but he does not fight back and gives up, he explains that he has set Beingal free from the spell and then goes on to give Beingal her Powerband back and throw Saber Claws's Powerband into the well. Because he has no powerband to rely on for his life, he starts to fade away until he completely vanishes and returns to his inanimate Jaguar Statue. His last words are "Farewell My Queen". Beingal explains that he wasn't a bad person and feels sorry for him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters